


BE Story Club: Levy goes to Chastity

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adaptation, Breast Expansion, F/M, Snakebit1995 Adaptations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In an Adaptation of the BE Story Club coming Welcome to Chastity, Levy enrolls in a college and learns that the town it's located in has some strange things going on.ADAPTATION, Contains- Breast Expansion





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**I decided to bring back the Breast Expansion Story Club adaptations, unfortunately I lost the original files so I need to rewrite them.**

* * *

 

**Levy’s POV**

“Yeah Mom, I just got here.” I told her as my cab pulled into the town of Chastity “The flight was a little late and it took a bit to get my bags but I’m good.”

My name’s Levy McGarden, I’m a recent high school grad finally starting college at a place called Eureka University. This university only recently started taking in students from out of town so I was looking forward to it.

“Yeah Mom I’ve got everything, the cab just left so don’t worry. This place gave me scholarship, I’ll be fine.” I smiled hanging up “Love you.”

I headed inside and gave my name to the security guard, he could tell that I was a freshman from out of town too, I guess I just had the nervous new look about me.

“Let’s see room 504.” I hummed walking up to a door “This must be it.”

I stuck the key in but the lock was a little sticky and not turning well “Come on…”

“Who is it?” a sweet voice asked from the other side.

“Uhh Levy McGarden, I’m your roommate.” I told them.

“Oh we thought you got cold feet.” The voice laughed “Hang on a sec the door sticks a bit.”

The door opened and I entered the room, there were two girls, one with long white hair and the other with long blonde. The blonde was on her bed reading. The one thing I noticed right away where their chests, I was a small petite girl, but these two had massive melons, like basketball sized.

“I’m Mira, that’s Lucy.” The white-haired girl smiled “You’re the last one so you won’t get to pick your bed, sorry.”

“Oh I see, pranking the new girl.” I rolled my eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Mira asked.

“Those.” I pointed at her chest “What are they balloons or something?”

“Great we got an out of towner.” Lucy sighed flipping through a magazine.

“These would be my breasts.” Mira half laughed.

“Come on you look ridiculous.” I said.

“Okay strong first impression.” Mira sighed “But these are my breasts.”

“What are you two strippers or something?” I asked “I mean that’s cool I won’t judge.”

“Just tell her already.” Lucy groaned “This is getting annoying.”

“Did you miss orientation?” Mira asked.

“Yeah my flight got delayed.” I said “But what’s that got to do with this?”

“So you haven’t found out yet.” Mira blinked.

“Everyone is at the student center so she probably didn’t see anyone on the Quad.” Lucy added.

“This joke really isn’t that funny.” I sighed “Come on knock it off already.”

“Sweetie all the women in this college, this town, are like this.” Mira told me.

“You seriously expect me to believe that?” I laughed “Besides there’s more new girls than just me and even if 90% of the enrollment is local that’s not possible.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Lucy pulled her sweater up and flashed her black bra clad breasts.

“What the hell?!” I gasped at the jiggle.

“No helping.” Mira sighed.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with you two but I’m leaving before I catch your crazy.” I backed out of the room.

_Great I’m here ten fricken minutes and it’s like I slipped into another dimension, I mean how gullible do they think I am?_

“OUF!” I grunted running into something.

“Hey, watch it.” A girl with red hair and a hourglass figure looked at me.

“S-Sorry.” I blushed seeing that she had breasts like Mira, I quickly got up and went outside.

_This proves nothing, she might be in on it._

I walked the Quad and heard music at the student center, I wondered if maybe I could get a trade for a different room with more sane roommates.

I went into the student center only to be shocked with a bizarre sight…every girl there was so busty, just like Mira said.

“Impossible…”

“I know right.” Mira smiled at me “Why don’t you come back to the room, we can talk.”

“Y-Yeah…” I nodded following her back.

I didn’t really talk much, I just went to bed.

* * *

 

**The Next Morning**

“HMM!” I groaned stretching and rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

“MMM!” I heard Lucy moaning in her sleep, sensually rubbing her midriff in her sleep.

“That’s a sight.” I rolled my eyes.

“Morning Levy.” Mira stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around her body and hair “Oh do you mind if I drop the towel, I mean we’re all girls so…”

“Oh sure..” I rubbed my head “Some of us are just a little more girl than others. Sorry about me freaking out last night.”

“It’s fine.” Mira dropped her towel, her breast wobbling on her chest “I figure being dropped off out of the blue in Chastity would do that to anyone.”

“Is it really everyone?” I asked.

“Built like me you mean?” Mira asked “Just about, most girls going here are local. It’s only out of towners like you that don’t have them and Eureka only started accepting outsiders this semester. I’m a Fourth Generation Chastity girl, been raised here my whole life.”

“You don’t find it odd?” I asked.

“It’s not like we don’t now we’re freaky.” Lucy laughed bumping into me.

“Not the phrasing I would have used but yes.” Mira laughed putting on a huge bra “We get TV and magazines from the outside so we know we’re different from everyone else.”

“Around here huge tits are like the blue sky.” Lucy joked.

“Blue sky?” I asked.

“If you grow up seeing the sky is blue then you’d think it’s blue everywhere.” Lucy explained “So when we grow up and only see big tits you just accept big tits.”

“But I mean gosh, how do you even walk with them?” I asked as Mira tired pulling her jeans up her legs, her breasts swinging around as she moved.

“You’d think that wouldn’t you?” Mira laughed cupping her bra clad breast “But that’s the thing, they don’t feel heavy to me, I mean I know they’re heavy and if others touch them they’re heavy but to me they don’t feel like they are.”

“Dibs on the next shower.” Lucy took her sweater off and headed to the bathroom.

“So it’s like all boob, no back pain?” I asked.

“You could say that.” Mira laughed.

“It’s one of the perks.” Lucy laughed.

We all showered and got dressed, me in a blue blouse, black t-shirt and jeans, Mira in a hot pink tank top and jeans, and Lucy in her black jeans and top.

“What about the rest of the country?” I asked as we grabbed breakfast “Shouldn’t this place be on the news?”

“There was an article when we were kids.” Mira hummed.

“But Chastity has never surpassed tabloid gossip.” Lucy shrugged.

“Most people dismiss it as a joke.” Mira said.

“Really?” I gasped.

“Why’s it so hard for you to believe?” Lucy asked “after all you’ve seen it yourself.”

“Well there is a ton of evidence.” I said looking at the cafeteria where the smallest girl was probably someone sporting J-cups or larger “What about the girls who leave? Wouldn’t they blow it?”

“We’re not spies sweetie.” Mira laughed.

“Yeah and we’d hate to stick out.” Lucy jokingly bounced her tits at me “But it’s probably because most girls get a reduction before they leave.”

“A reduction just to leave.” I gasped “That’s extreme.”

“I guess.” Mira said hugging her bust “But I want to make these puppies trendy again, I’m not a fan of that either which is why I’m studying fashion.”

“Chastity is a great place.” Lucy sighed “But sometimes it feels like we’re sealed off from the world.”

“Oh the plus side being secluded means we don’t have to be studied.” Mira joked “Anyway Levy you’ll be happier if you just relax and go with the flow.”

“Sorry.” I frowned “I don’t mean to judge it’s just…this is all so strange.”

“We’re just girls like you.” Mira smiled “We just happen to be shaped a little differently.”

“A little.” I chuckled “I know, I’m sorry about judging you, you girls are alright.”

***BEEP***

“Oh crap!” I yelped as my watch went off “I’m gonna be late!”

“See you later.” The girls said as I ran off to class.

My day went well, class was fun and after I hung out with Mira and Lucy at a few parties and crashed in bed almost as soon as I got my PJ’s on.

* * *

 

**The next morning.**

“Ugh.” I groaned being the first to wake up, walked into the bathroom rubbing my eyes, eventually the morning blur cleared and I was able to looking eh mirror.

“AAHHHH!” I screeched when I saw my reflection “What the hell?!”

I…I had breasts, like decent sized ones.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you’d like to see in the future.**

**Also please consider supporting Breast Expansion Story Club where this story is adapted from.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Levy’s POV**

“I-I’ve got cleavage!” I ran out into the bedroom, my chest swinging uncomfortably.

“I’ll call the news stations.” Lucy groaned waking up.

“Oh Levy…already?” Mira woke up sloppily.

“Already?” I gasped “You knew about this?!”

“I told you all women in Chastity have really large breasts.” Mira sighed.

“But I’m not-.”

“All women.” She looked seriously at me.

“So my breasts are going to turn into that?!” I yelped.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Mira scoffed.

“Sorry I didn’t mean it like that.” I sighed in frustration “I’m just not okay with suddenly being a D-cup. Especially with no warning.”

“I should have told you.” Mira sighed “But it’s not so bad.”

“Not so bad none of my clothes fit!” I yelled.

“I’ll lend you something.” Mira smiled “Then we’ll go to Venus.”

“You’re going to see Juvia?” Lucy smiled “I’m coming too.”

“Who’s that?” I asked.

“She’s an old friend.” Mira handed me an old shirt that was super baggy on me even with my new growths “She works at a clothing store so she can get us a discount, now get dressed and we’ll take my car.”

We hopped in Mira’s car, I had a feeling her and Lucy were still hiding something about this store from me.

“Just what aren’t you two telling me?” I asked.

“Hmm, well if you think we’ve got big tits right?” Lucy said.

“Yeah.”

“Well we think that about Juvia.” She smirked.

We pulled up outside a clothing store, Lucy complained about the style before we headed inside.

“Welcome to Venus-Oh! Mira! Lucy!” a woman smiled at them and gave Mira a hug, their tits smushing together “I haven’t see you guys in weeks!”

“Whoa.” I awed at the woman, her breasts were huge, practically the size of me!

“This must be your roommate.” She walked over to me.

“Yeah.” Mira smiled “Levy this is Juvia Lockser.”

“As you can see she ain’t from around here.” Lucy smirked.

“Don’t worry.” She smiled at me “I’ll take care of you here.”

“Go easy on her.” Mira said as Juvia started to measure me.

“Yeah she thinks we’re gigantic.” Lucy joked.

“Don’t be nervous.” Juvia smiled wrapping a measuring tape around my chest “But really she thinks you two are big, you’re only a C?”

“What?” I looked at Mira.

“Chastity C.” Mira said “Size is different here.”

“Stand up straight.” Juvia pulled my shoulders and made me bump into her breasts “Sorry but there’s only so many ways I can do this. But yes in Chastity standards Lucy is a C and Mira a D.”

“What about you?” I asked.

“Me…I don’t have a size, I’m just size Juvia.” She joked walking over to a rack “Okay this should do.”

“This?” I gasped as she handed me a large pink bra “You’re saying I’ll get this big…well I guess that’s not so bad.”

“Actually that’s a training bra sweetie.” Mira told me.

“Life’s over.” I groaned.

“How do you think I feel?” Lucy sighed “I’m trying for the goth look but I can’t be sleek with these.”

“Yeah cause your so slim without the tits.” Mira playfully patted Lucy’s ass.

“It’s okay.” Juvia told me “I’m sure Mira gave you the speech already, but it’ll be okay. I mean look at me I’m gigantic and I manage just fine. Although you probably won’t get as big as I am.”

“You seriously like those?” I asked.

“Sure, my life is great, a little strange but great.” She smiled “I mean it be nice to see my feet once in a while but other than that I’m happy being me. Just relax and take it one day at a time. Come on let’s get you some clothes, can’t walk around in a bra after all.

I decided to take Juvia’s advice there was nothing I could do about it so I might as well do what I could but it wasn’t so easy. I could still feel my breasts growing every day, by Tuesday if I tried to sit and tie my shoes my knees would hit my breasts, by Friday they were bumping into my desk…it wasn’t that easy.

By Sunday, a week after my first growth spurt, I was getting annoyed.

“HNGH!” I groaned trying to clip the pink bra.

“Just give it up Levy, it’s not gonna happen.” Mira said.

“We’ll have to take another trip to Venus.” Lucy told me.

“I guess…I’m going in the shower.” I sighed walking into the bathroom.

I let the water warm up before walking in and hitting my skin, my breasts were so large, I mean I was still considered small by Chastity standards but if this was the outside world I’d be pornstar huge with these cantaloupes.

“When will this end…?”

* * *

 

**Later**

“HMPH!” I clipped my new bra, I wasn’t quite Chastity sizes yet but Juvia said I was getting close

I went to class and mostly ignored the teacher to just think but something she said made me chuckle.

“So the first law of conservation of mass is that mass can neither be created or destroyed only changed.” The busty teacher told me.

_Just where did these things come from…?_

Once class was dismissed I went out for some fresh air before going towards my dorm

“The rules of Science might not apply here but the Scientific method should still work.” I said looking around “Question one, what makes some girls bigger than others? And Question Two…”

I cupped my bust “How big am I gonna get and why doesn’t my back hurt?”

I unlocked the door and started to head in “Hey-.”

“UGH! OH! OH FUCK!” I heard Lucy moan.

I gasped a bit, she was on her bed riding some pink haired guy, her tits slapping around as his dick slid in and out of her, Lucy was rather pretty, although she had a strange scar on her back shoulder blade.

“What the fuck?!” Lucy yelled “Ever heard of knocking?!”

“Uhh right…well.” I gulped and back out.

“Get out!” Lucy threw a clock at me.

“HEY!” I ducked out the door “I’m sorry! Okay…plan B then?”

I grabbed the bus and headed into town, stopping at Venus to talk.

“Oh hi Levy.” Juvia smiled “I’ll be with you in one second. Do you need help with you know what?”

“Umm no not yet.” I blushed as I watched her try and dress an mannequin “Do you need help with that?”

“Oh, that’d be great.” She smiled.

I took the shirt from her and started putting it on the extra busty doll.

“I do have a question you might be able to help me with actually.” I looked at her.

“Sure what’s up?”

“Well I was looking around at school and I noticed there aren’t as many extra big girls as I expected, I was wondering if you would know why?”

“You figured since I run a clothing store and make a lot of the towns clothes I might know?” she smiled.

“Yeah.” I nodded.

“Well as far as really big girls go most of them live in The Hills.” Juvia explained.

“Hills?” I was confused.

“Chastity Hills.” She adjusted a skirt on a doll “It’s a gated community at the edge of town, the houses are more accessible there.”

“You mean they have houses just for busty girls?” I gasped.

“Well you know in Chastity “Busty” is a whole different scale than where you come from.” She said “But yeah if a girl gets hit really hard by the Boob Fairy she usually ends up there.”

“Okay, thanks for the info.” I smiled.

“Was that all?” she asked.

“For now yes, I’ll get out of your hair.” I smiled.

“No problem, but if you want to know more about the Hills ask Mira.” She told me.

“What do you mean?”

“She’s from there.” Juvia said.

“Really.” I shrugged heading out and hearing the bell ding as I opened and closed the door “That’s strange since Juvia is bigger than Mira why would she live there?”

I headed back to campus and saw Mira sitting outside out room’s door and reading.

“Lucy is still…entertaining a guest.” Mira smiled.

“Still?” I gasped sitting next to her “I’ve been gone for a while.”

“Something on your mind?” she asked.

“I bit.” I nodded “I want to know more about Chastity Hills.”

“Where’d you hear about that?” Mira looked at me questioningly.

“Does it matter?” I sighed pulling my knees to my chest.

“What’s this about?” Mira looked worried for me.

“I’m just…not like you okay.” I said “I wasn’t born here, this is all so strange to me. I just need to know more about this place or I might lose it.”

“I guess your right.” Mira smiled “I keep forgetting how scary this must be for you. I don’t know what you think you’ll find but if you want I’ll take you there tomorrow.”

“Thanks, I appreciate that.” I smiled back “You’re a good friend.”

“By the way is that ours?” Mira pointed at the broken clock.

“Yeah Lucy chucked it at me.” I groaned “Nearly took my head off.”

“Real mature.” Mira sighed.

“Hmm…” I looked at the broken electronics “Hang on a sec.”

“What?” Mira asked as I picked something up.

“Is this…a camera?” I gasped.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you’d like to see in the future.**

**Also please consider supporting Breast Expansion Story Club where this story is adapted from.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Levy’s POV**

Obviously once we found the camera Mira and I called the cops and then the dorm was swarmed, we got interviewed and questioned about anyone strange having access and more. I really needed some fresh air.

“Haa…” I took a deep breath and stood outside “I feel so…violated.

“Hmm, you alright?” one of the cops walked up to me.

He was tall, long black hair, somewhat muscular and sporting a few piercings.

“There’s nothing left in there.” He told me “Miss…”

“Levy…Levy McGarden.” I sighed.

“I’m Gajeel.” He said.

“This isn’t really how I imagined college.” I frowned.

“Yeah this is certainly a mess, here’s my card.” He said “If you remember anything or just want to talk give me a ring. Now go sleep.”

Apparently our room wasn’t the only one, when I sat with Mira and Lucy we were all a little spooked still.

“Maybe we can stay in another room?” I wondered.

“Those things might be in every dorm.” Lucy sighed.

“Hmm…maybe I should call Gajeel.” I hummed.

“Oh?” Mira smirked “Is that the cute cop from earlier?”

“Yeah…I mean he was the cop from before.” I said “It’s not like I noticed if he was cute or anything.”

“You suck at lying.” Lucy yawned.

“You should go for it!” Mira smiled “Make lemonade out of these lemons girl.”

“I’m going back to the room.” Lucy sighed.

“Really?” I was surprised.

“Might as well, have to eventually.” She shrugged walking off.

Mira and I decided to follow her, slipping on our PJ’s and nervously sitting on our beds. I had stopped wearing my old nightgown and was now in a baggy, and I use that loosly, T-shit and shorts.

“Still want to go to the Hills tomorrow?” Mira asked.

“You still willing to take me?” I asked.

“Sure, after today I’m actually feeling a little homesick.” She laughed “Come on let’s get some sleep.”

“Yeah…” I laid in bed and flicked the business card around in my hand “I’m…gonna step out for a bit.”

Once I was outside I dialed the number on the card, I figured maybe speaking to that cop would put me at a little ease.

“Hello?” I heard the gruff voice on the other side of the phone.

“Umm Hi, this is Levy, we met earlier tonight on campus.”

“Right, what is it?” he asked.

“I was just wondering if you’d made any progress yet?” I nervously asked

“Nothing yet, just a lot of cameras the techs have to go through.” He told me “We’ve got people working on it, don’t worry so much.”

“I know, I just feel like I should be doing something.” I sighed.

“It’s in our hands, you can trust me.” He said.

“I can.” I smiled “That’s good to hear.”

“I meant us.” He coughed “Well me too but we’re all working on this.”

“Okay…” I smiled “Umm look…I know this is probably over the line but do you wanna grab coffee or something sometime”

“That’s…not really possible.” He said.

“I figured.” I sighed.

“It’s not that I don’t want to just-.”

“I know, protocols and all that.” I smiled

“If I wasn’t working on your case I’d say yes, you seem nice and cute and stuff.” He grumbled.

“I am.” I giggled

“Uhh I’ve gotta go.” He said “I think we might have a break in your case.”

“Oh okay, bye.” I hung up and started to head back to the dorm “At least I tired."

* * *

 

**The Next Day**

The next day bright and early I hopped into Mira’s car and she drove us to the hills.

“Well this is it Levy.” She said turning on a winding road “Chastity Hills.”

“Whoa…huge.” I gulped looking at all the ladies walking down the street, they were nearly twice as big as Mira “T-The houses I mean. Is this a rich part of town?”

“Yeah I guess most people here are.” Mira nodded.

_I wonder if that means breasts are decided by money?_

“Well this is it.” Mira pulled up to a mustard yellow mansion “Casa de Strauss.”

“Cool.” I looked at it.

“Now listen.” Mira got serious “You gotta promise not to freak out.”

“Sure.” I took a nervous step back, my chest wobbling “I promise.”

“Okay.” Mira opened the doors “Hello?! Anyone home?!”

“That you Mira?” a voice called out.

“Yeah Lisanna it’s me.” Mira said “Come out here I want you to meet someone.”

“What are those for?” I asked seeing the rails on the top of the ceiling.

“You’ll see soon enough; no freaking out remember.” Mira said as the rail squeaked.

“Hey Sis.” A girl with short white hair walked in “Sorry about the noise Dad keeps forgetting to oil the rail.”

“Hey Lisanna.” Mira hugged the girl from behind.

“W-Whoa.” I gulped seeing this girls breasts, the largest I had ever seen like over stuffed beanbags.

The rail was a carrying harness for her breasts so that she could walk around, I couldn’t believe someone could get so huge.

_She’s more boob than girl!_

“So you’re one of my sisters roommates huh?” Lisanna sat down on the couch “You really are an out of towner huh?”

“Yeah I…my name is.” I gulped as she unhooked her harness and let her tits free, her large nipples near my leg.

“Levy right? Mira’s told me a lot about you.” Lisanna smiled “Nothing bad though, you ain’t much of a talker are you? Oh I get it…”

Lisanna grabbed a hug on her huge tits, barely getting much given the sheer size.

“They’re big aren’t they.” She smirked.

“N-No.” I tried to cover but realized there was no point “Well yeah.”

“Yeah pretty fricken huge.” Lisanna giggled.

“Sorry for staring.” I blushed.

“Don’t sweat it I know my tits are gigantic, I live with them after all.” She joked patting them and making ripples go through the fatty tissue.

“I had heard Chastity Hills was where big girls lived but I didn’t expect this.” I said.

“What that I’d be like 90% boob and 10% girl.” She joked.

“Something like that.”

“Yeah, most girls in the Hills are around my size or so.” Lisanna said “So what brings you here?”

“Just giving her the tour.” Mira explained “We stopped so I could introduce you and grab a few things from my room.”

“Well Sis I’m glad you traded up from that wannabe vampire” Lisanna joked.

“You could at least try and get along with Lucy.” Mira sighed “Anyway where getting ready to head out.”

“Do you need anything?” I asked getting up off the couch.

“Nah I’m good.” Lisanna streaked “Oh but could you pass me the remote, I don’t really feel like getting up again.”

“Don’t she can get it herself.” Mira said heading up the stairs.

“Meanie.” Lisanna pouted.

I headed after Mira, going into her spacious room.

“So why is you sister always topless?” I asked sitting on Mira’s bed.

“It’s not like she can buy clothes off the rack, she also doesn’t get out much so it’s best for her to just be comfortable.” Mira shrugged digging through her closet and pulling out some clothes “Relax and make yourself at home while I grab some things.”

“Sure.” I nodded picking up a picture on her nightstand.

It looked to be a few years old, from when Mira and Lucy were in highschool, they were much smaller but the third girl in the picture, Lisanna, was so small, it was shocking to think she’d gotten so huge.

“When was this taken?” I asked.

“Oh probably…three of four years ago.” Mira shrugged.

“Lucy doesn’t look too happy.” I noted.

“It was supposed to be a double date but we basically just ended up babysitting Lisanna.” She laughed “It was still fun, just not Lucy’s kind of fun.”

“I guess it was from before Lisanna…you know.” I gestured to my ample bust.

“That’s right.” Mira nodded “and don’t let Lisanna sucker you into waiting on her.”

“Really, I mean I know you’re used to it but having those can’t be easy.” I said.

Mira giggled a bit “You know it’s surprising to see someone feeling sorry or her, I guess it’s because I’ve known her since she was born. Lisanna is certainly proud of her breast, she calls every few weeks to tell me she’s grown a few more inches.

“You’re kidding.” I scoffed.

“Nope, she’s insufferable.” Mira said playfully gesturing to her chest “It’s probably why she gets along with the other girls up here, everyone is so stuck up talking about their big tits, their money, their family history, all that shit.”

“All the families up here go back generations?” I asked.

“This place is like a country club.” Mira said “You gotta have a family going back to the stone age to get in. I guess they see Lisanna as one of them.”

_Maybe the bigger girls have longer family lines?_

“Don’t get me wrong I love my sister, sometimes though I think her head is bigger than her chest.” Mira laughed “Sometimes I think it’s good to not be as blessed as she is, otherwise I might not fit in my car.”

“HEY SIS!” Lisanna yelled “Come see this?”

“What is it?” Mira zipped up her bag and headed downstairs.

There was a news report on saying that they had arrested the Mayor for being the one that planted the cameras in our dorm.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you’d like to see in the future.**

**Also please consider supporting Breast Expansion Story Club where this story is adapted from.**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Levy’s POV**

I was pretty shocked when I called Gajeel to ask about the mayor but he was confident that was the guy. We were all surprised, well Lucy didn’t seem to care that much. Now that the case was over though I had a date with Gajeel.

“Something wrong Levy?” Mira asked brushing her hair as she got out of the shower.

“Hmm, everything.” I sighed “The mayor, exams, this date…and the fact my tits don’t know when to quit.”

I had kept growing and was basically as big as Mira now, the huge shirts and bras I had to wear, it was so weird.

“I just got used to not having to constantly buy new clothes.” I sighed cupping my massive bust.

“Look at the bright side.” Lucy squeezed my tits “If he’s a tit man you’ll be more than enough.”

“Do guys really go for big boobs if they’re so common?” I asked shaking her off.

“My cards never empty.” Lucy smirked.

“If they didn’t like it the town wouldn’t be populated.” Mira giggled.

“Well maybe things aren’t so bad.” I sighed stretching only for a button to go flying off my blouse “UGH! Provided I don’t have to show up to the date topless.”

“Yeah that’s more of a late relationship thing.” Lucy laughed.

“Okay but what should I do?” I asked.

“Leave this to the professionals.” Mira smirked.

I had to try on a few outfits, a preppy look, a gothic Lucy like look and a baseball look, but none of them fit me.

“Ow watch the pins.” I yelped as Mira was helping me into a not so little black dress.

“Hold still so I can make some adjustments.” Mira told me “How could you not have a little black dress of your own?”

“I didn’t go out much at home.” I said “Besides I’ve grown about four dozen cup sizes anyway.”

“Well just try and keep it clean, this is a loan remember.” Mira said.

“It’s a bit tight.” I sighed “Alright I’m heading out.”

“Good luck, hope you get laid you need it.” Lucy joked.

I took a taxi into town and met Gajeel at a restaurant where he booked a reservation.

“So your major is computer science?” he asked.

“Yeah, computer graphics actually, design work and stuff like that.” I said having to sit to the side so my tits didn’t smother the table “Have you always wanted to be a cop?”

“Yeah, most of my family is.” He explained.

“OUF!” I gasped as a waiter bumped into my tits and dropped his tray “I’m so sorry!”

“No madam it was my fault.” He apologized.

After dinner Gajeel and I went to a movie and walked home.

“This was nice, even with that bumpy start.” I smiled.

“Yeah it was nice.” He grumbled a bit.

“HMM!” I decided to be brave and give him a kiss “Thanks for everything. I’m glad you said yes even if it’s a conflict of interest.”

“About that…” he sighed “I meant to call you before the reporters run with it tomorrow.”

“Huh?” I was confused.

“The Mayor killed himself after we arrested him.” He explained.

We talked a little more before separating and heading to our homes, I knew I had to call Mira and Lucy right away.

“Mira’s phone.” Lucy answered.

“Lucy, I have news.” I said.

“Oh, did you go down to pound town?” she asked.

“What-No!” I yelled “Listen this is serious; the mayor is dead.”

“You don’t say…” she hummed.

“Lucy?”

“Nothing, I’ll see you later.” She hung up.

* * *

 

**Later**

“I’m back.” I said entering the room.

“How’d it go?” Mira looked up from studying.

“Really good, he’s a great guy.” I smiled “Where’s Lucy?”

“She decided to go on a “Date” too.” Mira made air quotes.

“Hmm…did she not tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Mira asked.

“Gajeel said the mayor’s dead.” I told her getting out of the dress and into my sleep shirt “I’m shocked Lucy didn’t mention it, what’s with that girl?”

“Who knows.”  Mira spun around in her chair and bumped chests with me “Now give me all the details.”

I sat up most of the night talking with Mira about girly dating things before going to bed. Sleep was becoming a little more difficult for me, I had to sleep on my back due to my tits but I was adjusting well.

* * *

 

**Dreamworld.**

I was having a sweet dream, I was at a chapel, all my friends were there and I was marrying Gajeel.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

“Hmm.” I leaned in and puckered my lips “HUH?!”

My tits suddenly exploded out of my top and slapped Gajeel down.

“HAA!” I gasped as they kept growing “They won’t stop!”

“HAHAHA!” Lucy was just cracking up and Mira only shrugged.

“UGH!” I fell forward as my breasts got as big as cars and kept growing “Someone, anyone…help!”

My breasts grew and blew up as big as the church itself.

“HELP!”

* * *

 

**Real world**

“HA!” I gasped waking up from that nightmare.

I looked down and gasped seeing my tits had someone grown again in my sleep, tearing the front of my shirt open a bit, somehow though Mira and Lucy were still sleeping.

***RIPPP***

“Haa.” I sighed as my shirt gave way and my tits pooled in my lap “Great…”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you’d like to see in the future.**

**Also please consider supporting Breast Expansion Story Club where this story is adapted from.**

**Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Levy’s POV**

I woke up and went through my usual routine, struggling to fit in the shower, wrapping my massive tits in a bathrobe, getting dressed in a big sweater and going to class. Halloween was coming up so not only was I looking for a costume I was looking for clothes in general.

“I think it’s time for you to move up to this section.” Juvia smiled leading me to a section marked Plus-Sized where I got a new lavender sweater.

“Haa.” I paid and left, walking back towards campus.

“Hey.” Gajeel pulled his car up alongside me as I walked.

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

“Picking up lunch, you?” he asked.

“Just shopping.” I shrugged.

“I see.” He observed my outfit “I had some sisters so I know what it’s like.”

“You saw.” I blushed “You’re seriously okay with my being this freakishly huge?”

“I like you.” He shrugged “Size doesn’t matter, and it’s not like I’d get mad about it, would you be mad if I got twenty percent hotter overnight?”

“Really.” I pushed my breasts against him “Just twenty percent? Thanks for not saying there’s just more of me to love.”

“I thought about it, it is a funny remark.” He laughed “Do you want to get lunch?”

“I thought you were picking stuff up?” I smirked.

“Screw those guys.” He laughed as I struggled to get into his car.

“Say one word about airbags and I’ll kill you.” I glared.

“Sorry about the car.” He said getting in “We haven’t gotten the chance to refit it yet since it’s new.”

Gajeel and I grabbed Lunch, we chatted about the history of the town, why everyone was so into Halloween and stuff. Apparently back in colonial times this place had witch trials. Something about it felt off so I went to the library to investigate.

“In 1690 Witch Trials in the town of Chastity led to the conviction and execution of over twenty young ladies.” I hummed looking at the drawing “So why does only the witch have big tits? Whatever cases this must be linked to that incident. This witch looks like…Lucy?”

Wanting to check this out more I quickly gathered my things and headed back to the dorm room.

“Good…she’s not here.” I cracked the door.

“Levy.” Mira smiled as I entered.

“Oh it’s just you.” I panted.

“Something wrong?” she asked.

“Huh, Uhh no…what are you wearing?” I said as she was dressed like some sort of genie.

“It’s my Halloween costume.” She said adjusting the chest “I just finished it.”

“It’s so thin, aren’t you cold?” I asked.

“Freezing actually.” She laughed “But it’s a sacrifice for fashion.”

“Hey listen.” I pulled the book out of my backpack “Take a look at this.”

“What is this?” she looked at the picture.

“I was hoping you could tell me.” I said.

“I mean it’s probably just a coincidence, it is an artist depiction after all.” Mira laughed it all.

“Are you kidding me?” I gasped “Everyone in this town’s got huge boobs, feels no weight from them, the more generations the bigger the tend to get, your sister seems to have them but not you and as soon as Lucy found out about the mayor he died. You think it’s a coincidence!”

I shook my huge tits at her “You think these are coincidences?!”

“You’re freaking me out here.” Mira took a breath “You can’t seriously think Lucy is a witch.”

“HMM!” I pointed to the gothic posters and bobbles on Lucy’s side of the room.

“It’s circumstantial.” Mira told me.

“Come on, help me get some real evidence.” I said.

“Lucy’s my best friend, we grew up together.” Mira sighed.

“But think, how much do you really know about her?” I asked.

“I know she’s not a witch.’ Mira glared.

“Guess who just got laid!” Lucy burst into the room dressed as a witch of all things for the holiday “Hope you don’t need the shower since I worked up a wicked sweat.”

“Don’t even.” Mira held up a hand as Lucy entered the shower.

“Seriosuly!” I groaned “Come on just distract her for a bit.”

“Well…I guess we can go to the Halloween party.” Mira sighed “You’ve got one hour, if you don’t find it that’s it you drop it got it.”

“That’ll be great.” I smiled.

Mira took Lucy to the party and I started to investigate the room while dressed in my Cop costume.

“There’s gotta be something here.” I poked around her shelves “What’s this?”

I picked up what looked like a journal, an old tattered one “Whoa…jackpot.”

“Levy…” a silent voice whispered “What are you doing?”

“Hmm?” I turned around and saw Lucy, she looked wet and her clothes were old and tattered, like they were in the book “WAH!”

She pushed me down and took the journal.

“How rude to read my diary.” She looked down at me “I’ll have to do something about you.”

“Who…what are you?” I glared.

“My you are slow, I thought you had it figured out.” She hummed “A long time ago I was in love with a man, it was wonderful…well save for his bitchy wife. She hated me because of my breasts she felt that they made me a witch…she was right though, still hurt to get burned at the stake. I got over it, guess I’m resilient and I decided to deal with that bitch in my own special way. Eventually everyone came around to this look. I enjoyed life though, so I stayed and reinvented myself every so many decades, sometimes were easier than others once I made the right friends, but the mayor overstepped and I hate when people do that. Which brings us to now and what to do with you?”

“You know I’ll talk.” I told this evil Lucy.

“It’s Halloween…accidents tend to happen.” She smirked.

“HYA!” I threw a cross at her.

“Ow you bitch!” she groaned as I ran off.

_Psycho zombie witch!_

I ran to the first place I knew I could find back up, the party that Mira and Lucy were going to.

“Levy what happened?” Mira asked seeing me frantic.

“What happened you were supposed to keep her here!” I yelled “Lucy almost-.”

“I almost what?” Lucy asked standing there in trendy witch outfit.

“Stay away!” I backed up.

“What did you take?” Lucy asked.

“Levy Lucy’s been with me the whole time.” Mira explained.

“What’s going on with you two?” Lucy asked as the front door was blasted open by flames.

“You can’t hide from me!” the zombie yelled.

“Oh crap!” I gulped.

“What’s going on?!” Mira gasped as I pulled her and Lucy into a dark alcove.

“There’s two of you?” I looked at Lucy.

“No way…is that?” Mira gasped.

“Crap.” Lucy complained.

“You know who that is?” Mira asked.

“My issues tend to have a mind of their own.” Lucy sighed.

“You’re issues just tried to roast my butt!” I yelled “If you’re on our side do something!”

“I never meant for it to come to this.” She sighed.

“If you can help us you have to.” I begged

“Alright, I need you two to do me a favor.” Lucy threw her hat off, her hands glowing green “I have an idea, I’ll show this bitch who’s boss.”

Lucy told us to find and open the main gas valve while she battled with herself.

“This is crazy but I trust you and Lucy.” Mira told me as I broke the valve open.

“Thanks, but we need to get out of here.”

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

“I thought I felt you here.” The other me said “Where is Levy, she’s been a bad girl.”

“You’re one to talk.” I scoffed.

“How mean, you know I only have our best interests at heart.” She said “She’s a threat, she knows too much. We both know you really want this. I know you better than anyone.”

“No.” I pushed her away as fire swirled around us “This isn’t what I want. You’re forgetting I know all about you too, like how being fireproof was a one-time deal.”

“HA!” she yelped as I blasted her with a spell and made her tits start to rapidly grow to immobile size “You can’t! You’ll dig your own grave! If I die you’ll lose your immortality!”

“Yeah…but maybe it’s worth it.” I sighed walking away “You’re finished.”

As I stepped out the building exploded behind me, engulfing my other self.

“Is it over?” Levy asked as I found her and Mira in the crowd.

“Yeah…it’s over.” I told her.

“Are all college parties this rowdy?” she joked.

* * *

 

**The Next Night**

“I can’t believe they’re saying that fire was just a prank gone wrong.” Mira sighed brushing her hair.

“That’s not entirely false.” I shrugged closing the news on my laptop.

“Won’t people look into it?” she asked me.

“Probably, alone I’m not strong enough to hide the town anymore.” I sighed “But I’m not worried, no one would believe the truth.”  
“I barely do and I was there!” Mira said “I mean seriously Lucy, you’re a witch with magic and everything and never told me.”

“You never asked.” I laughed “But if you want a demonstration…”

I made my hands glow and patted my chest “I’ve been thinking since last night-HMM-When I saw the other me I thought-Oh God-bigger might be a good look for me.”

I smirked a Mira, now spouting tits bigger than hers.

“Well what do you think?” I jiggled my hooters.

“Wow…” she gasped.

“What no good?” I asked.

“No they look nice.” She smiled “It’s just between you, Levy and my sister I’m starting to feel rather inadequate.”

“Well I think you’re hot as is.” I hugged her from behind “But if it’s for my bestie…”

“OH!” she gasped as her tits started to grow and strain her buttoned up blouse.

“Just hope Levy doesn’t flip out.” I laughed.

“You know something…I don’t think she’ll care.” Mira giggled as s button flew across the room.

* * *

 

**Levy’s POV**

“HMM!” I moaned making out with Gajeel, my massive tits smothering the top half of his body “Ready for the fun part?”

“UGH!” he grunted as I slid down his cock, slowly grinding my hips to let him fuck me.

My tits were getting plenty of love, my big nips licked and sucked, his manly hands squeezing me all over. Gajeel was a beast in bed, fucking me like there was no tomorrow.

_You know…I’m happy here._

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you’d like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The Epilogue.**

**Also please consider supporting Breast Expansion Story Club where this story is adapted from.**

**Till Next Time!**


	6. Epilouge

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Levy’s POV**

It had been a few years since I had first come to Chastity, my life had changed so much, I grew monster tits, met a witch and even the love of my life, but now it was finally time for me to move on.

“No Mom you don’t need to come help.” I said talking into my phone and struggling to move a box at the same time “I don’t see what the big deal is. Gajeel had work but Mira is cling to do the heavy lifting. I know you’re concerned, it’s your right as a Mom, I think I hear the door I gotta run Mom.”

I hung up and grunted a bit and rubbed my swollen belly which clearly showed my pregnancy, my tits parting around it.

“Mira!” I smiled opening the door to see my fired “You’re just in time, my Mom was giving me the third degree.”

“Well can you blame her?” she rubbed my tummy “And how are the twins doing…I mean the babies not your boobs obviously.”

“Ouf!” I grunted “Kicking up a storm.”

“So they’ll be here any day now.” Mira giggled.

“I know, which is why you’ll do the heavy lifting.” I said.

“I mean I’m not really svelte myself.” Mira gestured to her huge breasts.

“I know you don’t feel any weight from those.” I smirked “And weren’t you smaller last time I saw you?”

“I know…I know.” Mira rolled her eyes “I always say it’s the last time but I can’t stop thinking about how they’d look bigger, first the time with Lucy, then on that spring break…and the wedding, Lucy obsession rubbed off on me I guess, and you know how she never says no.’

“I’ll ignore that.” I laughed.

“And besides you know I’m a designer who makes clothes for the super busty, I can’t very well be smaller than my employees.” She blushed.

“You’re starting to sound like your sister.” I smirked.

“I’m nowhere near as bad as her.” She gathered some boxes “anyway let’s drop it, I’ve sworn off Lucy’s treatments for sure this time.”

“That’s what you said at my bachelorette party and the next day you were a few sizes bigger.” I rolled my eyes.

“I’m serious, if I get any bigger you have my permission to declare me mental.” She smiled.

“Why bother, it’s not like it’s breaking news for the papers.” I said packing some plates “Sides if I do another piece on you my editor will accuse me of playing favorites.”

“Still, you never think about getting bigger?” she asked “I’m sure Lucy will help.”

“I’ve thought about it.” I giggled picking up a box that was light and following Mira outside “Speaking of which I haven’t heard from her in weeks, how is she?”

“Ask her yourself.” Mira smiled as we approached the moving truck, Lucy leaning on the side.

“Yo.” She waved standing there in a jacket, bikini top and skirt, all black of course.

“I can’t believe you came!” I gasped hugging her.

“I wouldn’t be a very good fairy godmother if I didn’t” she joked “Sides, I’m the only one that fits behind the wheel to drive.”

“Where have you been?” I asked.

“Just globetrotting, now that I’m aging I want to see the world a bit.” She smiled “Don’t worry I’m staying out of trouble…”

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Lucy was lounging by a pool on a tropical island, sipping on a drink and reading a book while tanning in her sexy black bikini.

“Did you see that goth Bimbo?” a woman with short silver hair said.

“How could I not.” Her friend, a taller woman with black buns in her hair.

Bot the ladies were relatively thin, the short haired one had a blue and silver one piece on and the taller girl a green bikini, both lacked much in the way of assists.

“I bet you could see her from space.” The one said playfully puffing up her cheeks “She must do porn or something.”

“Yeah no way those are real.” The other snickered “Why would anyone even do that to themselves, she looks like a freak.”

“Haa…” Lucy sighed in frustration, lowering her sunglasses and zapping the two with her finger.

“Y-Yukino you’re boobs!” the taller girl gapes

“Yours too Minerva!” the other gasped as both girls were suddenly very endowed.

* * *

 

**Levy’s POV**

**Present**

“Lucy…” Mira and I both sighed.

“What they looked better and totally deserved it.” She shrugged as Mira loaded the truck.

“Mira watch it you’re dropping things.” I sighed before talking with Lucy more “The more things change.”

“The more they stay the same.” She laughed “They’ll learn to like it, you did.”

“I just got used to it.” I said.

“Hmm, what’s this?” She said picking a photo up off the ground and showing me “Looks like you learned to love it.”

“That’s private!” I yelped trying to grab it.

“Little Levy’s growing up.” She teased “I can’t wait to tell my god daughters how they were concaved.”

“Yikes Levy there are a lot of them.” Mira hummed.

“Gajeel…took up photography.” I blushed.

“It’s no big.” Lucy laughed “When you wanna try the real kinky stuff gimme a call.”

We all squeezed and loaded into the car.

“Still, that’s some big improvements from the first time we met when you ran away in fear.” Lucy joked as we drove off.

“Well I like how I look now.” I smirked “I’ve adjusted, I’ve got a hot husband, a great job and a family on the way. I’ve gained a lot, although I do miss my feet.”

“How sweet.” Lucy laughed.

“A little sappy yeah but things turned out well for me here.” I said looking at the sunset “Just in case I never said it…thanks for these Lucy.”

“It was a pleasure.” She smiled.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you’d like to see in the future and support the original release.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
